back in time
by blueroses12
Summary: Harry potter and his friends were enjoying their free time, and then they were in the year 1977. Will they change time? will they follow the rules for once?
1. the time change

Disclamer: I own nothing

Going back

Chapter 1

The time change

The golden trio, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were sitting under there favorite tree by the lake. They were currently talking about the next D.A meeting where they would learn to shape shift just incase they needed to hide at some point. Just as harry finished telling them they would be starting the meeting early for an importiant message (Sirius had begged them to tell the D.A about him, and the order agreed) about the war.

Fred and George ran up to the group looking exited "you guys"

" have to see"

"what"

"we made"

"for Umbridge!"

Just as they finished saying this an owl flew over them dropping a package on Harry's lap. "Who's it from?" Ron asked him curiously.

"I don't know" he said while shrugging much to the others protest he opened the box. Before he could check to see what was inside there was a blinding flash of Blue light.

The group landed only a few feet away from where they had been a moment before they noticed this and thought whoever sent that package was pathetic that was until they heard a voice from the dead. "Padfoot look it's my clone." This was said by none other then James potter. The group seeing James all had there wands out in seconds pointing at the imposters. They were all ready to curse them the second they took a wrong step so the marauders didn't dare draw there wands but stayed there waiting for them to make the first move

Harry was the first to actually do anything he waved his wand not saying a word and suddenly in the place of three of the four stood a stag a rat and a big grim like dog. seeing this there was complete, and utter shock for the trio, and confusion for the rest. Harry did the only thing his mind alow he ran the others wasted no time in following him to were ever he was going.

H*****************************************************************i

The marauders were left confused as they transformed back with no one even giving them a second look. Remus had the mind to pretend to think it was funny while he forced them back. James was the first to speak "who were they and how did they know?"

Remus sighed "I wish I knew" the others looked at him sadly they all knew this was going to be bad. they had run off were they going to tell?

The marauders slowly walked back to the castle not knowing that someone else had seen a girl that would love to tell but respected there wish to keep it quite because that wasn't all she had a guess about she was almost sure they were doing it for noble reasons even though she would never admit it. For once the marauders made the right choice by breaking the rules.

b*****************************************************************y

The group reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmasters office they said the password from there time clearly and to there surprise the gargoyle opened without a second word to admit them as it turned out Dumbledore had known they would be coming to see them as a letter had arrived along with there trunks and pets! So as it turned out whoever sent Harry that letter had at least thought it through enough to let them have there trunks

"so maybe it wasn't a death eater they wouldn't think about making us more comftrable" said Ginny while she was petting Arnold the pigmy puff that Fred and George had given to her for her birthday that year

"I'm not so sure about that miss west (they had changed there last names)  
death eaters can be cruel but also they might want you to feel to secure here so you still must be extremely carful there still may be danger now I think it would be best if you were all in the same house and if possible year so where the majority of you stand"

Hermione was the one to answer "most of us are fifth year gryfndors but Ginny and luna are in fourth year. Fred and George are in sixth oh and Luna is In Ravenclaw"

Well then I think we must change that lord and miss west will join the majority as fifth year gryphndors I trust your friends will help you keep up the course work and as for the rest you will stay the same I will ask the prefects to take you to get settled in so enjoy your time here feel free to tell who you wish time has a funny way of following the rules

With those words the prefects and head boy arrived to help those who were to be sharing there dorm and off they were the marauders still showed cold contempt toward the group but they kept there distance still always glaring at the group

That night after dinner and Questions they went to bed early letting those around them wonder about the new students

A/n:what do you think


	2. classes with the parents

Disclaimer: for those of you who do not believe in common sense I do not own harry potter

The time change

Chapter two

Classes with parents

Harry Ron and Neville trudged down stairs early that morning after changing and carefully locking there trunks so that the marauders would have no chances to look through there stuff without fair warning to the two

Harry Ron and Neville weren't alone in avoiding there dorm mates apparently the girls had been warm welcoming and had asked to many questions that were only answered point blank and simple needless to say the girls weren't to happy with there temporary dorm mates and then there was the twins who were happy with there dorms but didn't wish to stay there because they knew there fellow phoenixes would be I need of cheering up and they were right

Hermione grabbed a moon chart from her bag that was definitely from this time she had gotten the date out of Lilly last night and had gotten a new moon chart in her bag for some reason she checked it quickly and nearly dropped it in slight shock because tonight was a full moon and in there time it had been weeks away "guys tonight is the full moon"

This made the group halt all conversation "well I guess we know what to do tonight" said Harry thinking how this might earn the phoenixes trust with the marauders which was funny because the phoenixes were marauders in a way

Hermione smiled slightly "I guess we might as well but no changing back not only is it dangerous even if the presence of phoenixes can keep any wear wolf sane and in his original state of mind this made the group smile as they had discovered this when they ran into a small wear wolf that had to have been five in his normal state

the phoenixes had backed up that was until he started playfully barking at them as they were in there anamagi forms at the moment so all he saw was birds they took pity on the small child so they stayed with him that night the next morning they returned him to his thankful parents who were worried despite the fact of his problem all the phoenixes had of course mentioned that they had a teacher/mentor/friend who was wear wolf so they had known what to do and hopefully give him a better night

"you know" said Luna thoughtfully "maybe we should wait till next full moon if were here that long to go its late the full moon wont last much longer" the group agreed and left in favor of the great hall

H*********************************************************************I

The marauders had sat right next to them without even knowing it that morning but by the time they knew it the only seats left were on the other side of the group. The seats mentioned earlier were quickly taken by the fifth year girls who did not look at all bothered by there company

The whole of breakfast was not pleasant for Harry his mother was kind and generous ready to help but then to her they were just new students who didn't know there way around she had no idea that in a few years Harry would be her child then the marauders were on the other side tired from the night before and ready for anything that the new kids would say to them and were acting extremely cold as all there school careers were in danger three to be expelled the other to ridiculed to continue if something like that were to happen after all his close friends and one enemy who without the threat of the friends would talk knew of his secret

The marauders were careful not to offend the group still weren't overly friendly to them so as lunch ended Harry was depressed and the other phoenixes could do nothing as Fred and George started toward potions while the others started toward DADA trying to help Harry without the twins however was almost imposable as they were the masters at cheering people up even if Ron and Hermione were closer to Harry it was Fred and George who were there to help people smile

As they entered the room Harry was shocked the teacher was a younger version of his babysitter Mrs. Fig he thought she must be the teacher and took a seat in the back all six in the group filling one table getting out there wands and books ready for any type of lesson what they got surprised them however as every one took there seats the teacher spoke "put away all supplies today we will be having a class discussion the group were among the first to comply only wary of what was to come they stashed there wands in the holsters imprinted with there marauder names incase they needed them they could get them discreetly without causing the attacker to suspect a thing because there was a password that was common to say the password was there marauder name something that was reasonable to say in a time of panic even according to a death eater

As the class was silent the teacher introduced herself as professor Fig and then learned the students assumed name in a time of panic even according to a death eater

As the class was silent the teacher introduced herself as professor Fig and then learned the students assumed names then it was time for her to introduce the lesson "today class we will discuss three things and decide what side to take in several issues the first of which being should you have to register as anamagi or should you do it out of free will anyone want share their ideas"

It made sense that the first to raise their hand was James "you shouldn't it's pointless to have to register for something when so many people break the law any way"

It was Neville's mother who corrected him "just because some break the law doesn't mean that it should be revoked they have a reason for it being in place you know"

this time it was Harry who answered "yes but many reasons to become an anamagi would be ruined if your name was on a list for example the enemy could find you if your name was on list un registered however your free to keep it a secret also if you do it to say stay sane around dementors but your wrongly accused of crime you will stay sane as long as the ministry doesn't know or you could help a werewolf as long as the ministry doesn't know you could keep them sane and they would be hurt less"

this last point raised some outbursts one stuck out it was a voice he knew it was the ever horrible Lockhart "why would you want to they are evil creatures" he wanted to strangle Lockhart right then and there no one should be able to say that his friends held him back and got him to sit down suddenly everyone was staring between him and James who had had the same reaction to what Lockhart said

the group were all stunned except for the teacher that is who found this a good time to address the students "now Mr., porter brings up several good points so I think were agreed that anamagi should not be registered is there any who object" not a single person raised their hand so the professor spoke again "now on to are next topic should werewolves be treated just as fairly as others"

the room broke out in almost solid agreement yet still ten out of the class protested it was Harry who managed to make them see the light "think about what you're saying yes when a werewolf sees the full moon there dangerous but also no longer themselves during that day they go through more pain than most can imagine yes but any other time there normal just like anyone else in fact In my third year I had one as my DADA teacher and he was the first one who didn't try to harm me in any way not to mention taught me how to defend myself against dementors so I wouldn't have to hear my mother beg to be killed instead of me would someone evil do that"

there was a stunned silence the opinions of everyone in the room was changed they were quite no one had anything to argue soon it was decided the ministry was again wrong and it was on to last topic "do you think a parlseltounge is always evil"

there were shouts of "duh" and "of course" but Harry as hurt as he was that both his parents were against him heard nothing more until the professor spoke "now one at a time and justify your answer"

It was lily who complied first "well we all know the only known parlseltounges are or were both very dark and as they are the only examples we have we must say they are evil do to lack of anything that says otherwise"

Harry muttered under his breath thinking of the basilisk that he was not evil Ron heard him hissing and stopped it by elbowing and whispering to him "Harry be careful your speaking parlseltounge" the others sent him a look telling him it was his choice to tell and they would support that choice so Harry still thinking of the basilisk and not meaning to spoke in parlseltounge speaking his mind in the langage his mom had just called evil even more unfortunate the teacher thought he was joking around even if his face bared confusion at the odd looks added when Proffesor Fig spoke

"Porter what are thinking these things are not to be played around with so why don't you stop hissing and start acting your age please tell us what you think"

Harry was outraged so much so flashbacks from the chamber gone he spoke "what do you mean I just told you all what I thought and I wasn't hissing was I" the last part was said with worry and a look to his friends who nodded mutely Ron put an arm around his friend to reassure him and Hermione did the same from the other side each giving him looks that said we know your not evil that's all that matters

The outburst that came sounded like she wanted to know the answer to a question only the one boy could answer "how can you not know that your hissing it dosent make sense"

Harry sighed his mom had wanted to know but no one would like the answer yet he still spoke "I'm a parlseltounge to me the hissing of a snake or another parlseltounge sounds like plain English I didn't even know I could talk to snakes or that it was rare or dark until my second year no matter what happened then again I grew up around muggles that treated me like dirt any other person who was slightly out of their ordinary"

There were shouts of hate from the whole class at that moment only the other phoenixes and the teacher held back even Remus had a look pure loathing on his face maybe Harry thought they don't understand so he rose letting his chair fall to the floor and he let anger come and control him he didn't even try to hold back at his first shout every one was quite from fear

"you think just because I can talk in a different languge I'm evil that I'll go join Voldamort well guess what let me tell you a story fourteen years ago my family went into hiding because they were being chased by Voldamort well they went under the fidilous charm but they chose the wrong secret keeper there friend the weakest no one would ever think they would make him secret keeper well no one thought he would become a death eater ether and they were wrong he betrayed them" here he stopped for a second only three seemed to get the message so he continued

"that night was Halloween and we were all in the livingroom I guess cause the first part of the night I remember is my dad telling my mom to take me and run that he would hold him off obviously that was the last time I saw him we were in my my mom took me to the nursery I guess" Said Harry looking around once again

"he came in soon Voldamort my mom begged and pleaded for him to kill her instead so he did only next he went for and cast the same curse meant for me this time it didn't work I survived he fled and I got some of his powers so now I can talk to snakes but I still am on the front lines as much as I can be ready for my chance to avenge my parents"

the room was silent with guilt except for Petagrew who looked pleased by the events while the other marauders still seemed guilty as much as the rest of this Harry pointed this out to the others and when the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them all the fifth years were sorry and promised not to tell a sole as the teacher had done for which Harry was thankful he didn't like the looks people gave him back in the future he didn't need them here and now

the marauders were still decidedly cold but classes passed without further incident so after a long discussion all eight phoenixes went to bed thinking about the day and Harry about the looks he had gotten from his father and his friends that said he would never be accepted that night he fell into a restless sleep

A/n please please please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. the nightmare and letters

Disclaimer: for those of you who do not believe in common sense I do not own harry potter

The time change

Chapter three

A nightmare and letters

He was in a field on Hogwarts grounds his parents were standing before him along with Cedric they spoke and a happy dream turned to a nightmare "you know it's your fault were dead if you hadn't been born we would all be happy none of us would be dead we would have friends and life Sirius would have never gone to Azkaban Remus would never have had to take the full moon alone Ron and Hermione would never have gotten hurt or had to face their fears face it we would all be better off if you didn't exists"

Harry cried "I know it's all my fault I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" he didn't get to plead forgiveness anymore because he was suddenly awake surrounded by his fellow phoenixes he kept crying and muttering "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Ginny hearing this was about to speak but was interrupted by a muttering voice

"you should be sorry" muttered Sirius the others gasped slightly and Hermione Ron and Ginny managing to be the closest to Harry Wrapped him in a bone crushing hug and muttering comfort as he had started blaming himself for everything once again Sirius and the newly arrived James heard way to much

"did you guys see the look on my dad's face or Sirius or Remus even the rat they all hate me and it makes me wonder what if I told them the truth they would hate me even more wouldn't they I'm the reason of my dad's death when he ends up marrying his love after all those years of rejection from her then he dies so does she Sirius is sent to Azkaban and the rat gets away leaving Remus to suffer alone it's just not right that were here we could tell them we could save them I could make up for what I've done by just being alive"

"but Harry no matter how much we want to change the future we have to think it out first we can't just tell them were from the future and what's going to happen we have to be careful about what we say if we are going to change things without changing anything really we need to make sure that up to the moment we left nothing will change"

Harry sighed "so if we do this right my parents will be waiting for our return to the right time and I won't be an orphan my parents will just have been hiding because they couldn't change time they could just make it seem different then it was" Hermione nodded breaking eye contact with Harry for the first time while the others view did not waver from him what she saw made her gasp

The rest of the phoenixes trained their eyes on the source of Hermione's distress the three loyal marauders were standing there mouths wide open at what they were hearing it was clear they had come over to complain about the noise they had gotten the shock of their lives instead of quite

Harry sighed "well I guess the first thing to do is tell them everything sense they heard as much as they did" the other phoenixes nodded their heads in agreement so far it was all they could do

Ron was thoughtful about whom to tell "bolt you think the girls should get your mom so we can explain it to her at the same time that way we won't have to tell the story twice"

Hermione overheard this and smiled "Flames your right we should get her it would be better if they find out all together so no one is alone in getting the information that way there will be less trouble" she said the last part looking at Harry who would have to relive a lot for the parents he thought he'd never see again

The phoenixes agreed to split up get dressed and get their things they would never venture even to the common room without and their tools of sneaking around at night like the map cloak and a few of Fred and George's inventions they would soon be ready for anything they even lent the marauders a few of their decodetanators and extendable ears in case they got separated

H****************************************************************I

The three girls quickly ran to their destination they had more to do then the guys which included convincing a girl they weren't supposed to know much about to come with them to explain something the three made it to their room and moved around silently and got dressed when they only needed to put on their communicators holsters and grab their tools against getting caught they gathered around Lily's bed Hermione spoke to Luna "sky would you have any ideas how to go about this without waking up others"

"Luna smiled song I believe the best approach would be to put a silencing spell around her bed then wake her up so she doesn't wake the others" the other girls nodded and carried out the plan

Hermione raised her hand and said clearly" enervate" Lilly jumped up in bed and looked around sharply seeing who had awoken her she glared a little sincerely "and why did you three see the need to wake me up at this unearthly hour I don't know how early you got up at your other school but two in the morning is not acceptable here"

The girls looked at each other "well you see there's something we need to tell you well all of our little group has to tell you something important but during any more convenient hour it would be impossible even at the secret location we are going to so we need you to get dressed now and hurry because the others are waiting" the other two looked at Ginny who had said all this

"well said tears" this was Luna slightly shocked that Ginny had been the first to reply as she had been a little nerves around Harry's and Neville's moms as had the others it didn't seem fair they talked more to the female Phoenixes more than the children who could only remember a little about when they had been alive and whole

Ginny had been one to think it more unfair with Harry's mom being that her and Harry had been going out as only the phoenixes and the faithful marauders knew even Ron was okay with this and supported them thinking they deserved to be happy and thought that it was only right that it was Harry who dated Ginny

The girls set to work getting ready after removing the silencing charm around Lilly's so she wouldn't notice that it was so strong that it was tangible and only a phoenix could here through it

Hermione had thought of it and after some work it was made so that someone had to be a phoenix anamagi the embodiment of purity and good would be the only ones to get through it was one of the reasons they knew that the phoenixes would never be torn apart by a trader no phoenix would ever sink so low they fought for the right side

The group were busy Lily was almost finished getting dressed and was looking for her shoes and the girls had all gotten there holsters on while she wasn't looking along with some of the twins products they were ready for anything they were now putting on there communication devices when someone got out of bed it was Alice who happened to be Lily's best friend she had heard them "were are you all headed off to this late"

It was lily who answered "I don't have a clue wear were headed but I know they have something to tell me that apparently can't wait" Alice sensed her friend was not Happy the arrangement but was not about to complain

"well then if you need to go so will I let me get dressed" this sent the three girls into a nerves state they were not going to be able to tell just one of Neville's parents their fate and if they told them it would be his choice not threes

"you can't go Alice song can you help me with my necklace" Hermione slipped her Phoenix communication device on which was a bracelet and went to help Ginny with her Phoenix necklace while Luna watched the two girls from the past out of the corner of her eye while she placed on the pin that was her phoenix device and then put on her other purpose jewelry ending with the emergency portkey as a phoenix bracelet with all eight of the phoenixes across it

all those in the group had it even if the boys were more mute and hidden then the girls colorful ones all that was needed to activate them was to touch a charm and say the key word for the bracelet and they would be in the order headquarters were they were safe the bracelets were only used for real trouble and had only been used once so far thankfully it wasn't that horrible it was use the charms or get kidnapped by death eaters that had gotten into the castle somehow and they were in trouble

Alice screamed her protest but was still given an outright no "give me one good reason why I can't go one reason"

This Question would have been easily answered had the girls Phoenix devices crackled to life as only they could here with Neville's voice "change of plans my dad woke up get my mom to join you we can't get him to stay back"

All three girls rolled their eyes and Ginny sent a message to her friend "alright forest we'll bring her down she woke up to and we've been trying to convince her to stay it shouldn't be long before we get down there"

"well Alice we just got a message seems like Frank longbottom woke up so now Forest says we should bring you along so get changed no time for make up or jewelry just hurry"

"Wait not that I'm not happy to be going but when did this Forest guy contact you and why does my boyfriend being awake mean that I can go along and one last thing why did you need this forest guy's permission"

"sky will you explain everything to Alice I need to find my shoes and leave Arnold some food before we go" Ginny said this as she walked toward the bathroom with both Arnolds and Crookshanks water dishes and Hermione Filled her cats food dish and placed in the corner where she left Crookshanks food and water then went to her trunk quickly and pulled on her shoes without making a sound then grabbed another pair of shoes from Ginny's trunk and set them on top and poured some food into a bowl sitting on the other side of the room that the girls knew was for Ginny's pet

as soon as he was done Ginny came out and put the water bowls in their proper spots then slipped on the shoes Hermione had for her saying "thanks song" as she did meaning that she could tell who had helped her finish what she needed done before they could go after that she slipped something into her sock it was a bag of black powder the two noticed the three new girls were all doing the same and as they were dressed they got ready to leave the room by grabbing there wands and sticking them in their pockets as the girls each touched a piece of their jewelry and closed their eyes

the girls all headed down the stairs Quickly they had spent about twenty minutes getting ready and according to the three phoenixes that was way too long and the boys would probably be waiting for them as the Phoenixes only took five minutes most of the time even the girls as they all were practiced in quickly gearing up for a fight as they did so every morning and Quite a few nights not mention they took a lot of it off for some dulling club they were in to give their partners a fair chance if they weren't part of the phoenixes as the girls called the group of exchange students

"hey guys sorry we took so long we didn't want to wake anyone else up so we went kind of slow and me and Song needed to put some food and water out" Ginny said this as if to prove she had a reason for her slowness so as not to upset the boys and she said this while she looked at Harry knowing he would be the most hurried and rushed after all Neville had always said that he at least saw his parents they may not have been whole but they were alive Harry just smiled understandably nerves' he was happy she took so long along with the other girls

Before Harry could reply to his girlfriend the portrait hole opened and in stepped a slightly on edge Professor McGonagall who looked like she had recently had a big shock "now I can only guess that you all have a very good reason for being out of bed at this time of night and looking ready to leave"

"yes professor we do have a very good reason to be out of bed"

"well then do whatever you must as Quickly as falling asleep in class is not tolerated for any one now i am assuming that these letters belong to you from what Dumbledore told all of the teachers" she held up a stack of letters on top of which a slip of paper said to the phoenixes

Harry took them and started handing them out there were at least five each " Flames, tears, sharp nose, talons, Sky, forest, tears, and finally me" the group all started reading the letters silently until Harry gasped slightly but kept on reading as did the others once they had read them all and the professor had left they were once again on their way to the room of requirmeant once there they explained every thing that they needed to it was not as hard as they imagined in the end the two phoenixes that had lost almost every thing were being hugged by their parents

A/n hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: for those of you who do not believe in common sense I do not own harry potter

The time change

Chapter four

More classes, a battle, and the visit

before long they headed out into the empty Hall and made their way to breakfast sending Remus to wake Peter it was not long before they caught up to the group and soon they were all in the great hall eating breakfast "so what is the runes teacher like"

"alright so you three are stuck with muggle studies divanation care of magical creatures and you" he said pointing to Hermione "have runes as well"

"yes that is our schedule we did not have a choice or I would not have taken Divination and Harry would not be caught in muggle studies nor would I for that manner as it gets old to hear them miss pronounce so much after all"

"oh that's right your muggle born well it will be fairly easy and Harry didn't you grow up with muggles"

"yea not the nicest of muggles but still"

"Harry that is the understatement of the year you do realize that if they weren't such cowards you wouldn't have managed past two"

"true Song but saying things like that makes me look just like the papers want me to"

"point taken still there are no papers reporting on you here so your safe at the very least"

"thanks Tears I'll keep that in mind Hey do you think that the Beetle lady is reporting now that we disappeared"

"oh I hope so then someone in the DA can call her out"

"Bolt that reminds me thanks for telling them this should be good"

"Guys we have to get going to muggle studies" with that the group left each class passed that day as expected and by lunch that day when the fifth years and seventh years were done for the day they headed out toward the grounds

As the Group all walked Harry Stopped suddenly grasping his head in pain but soon coming to his face filled with terror "he's here at the gates he brought help we need to warn the others"

"wait who's here why do we need to warn the others"

Voldamort is here and it is clear why we need to warn the others Sky can you warn the headmaster" the last thing was very tactful as Sky was the best with Phoenix fire travel and so was also the one who could stay calmest therefore would have the easiest time telling the professor of the problem also she did not give time for interruption with a sudden pop and burst of flames Luna as Sky was gone

"alright were not taking any chances of changing the future so every one but phoenixes get every one off the grounds Tears you can yell the loudest so can you use the amplifier spell and tell every one on the grounds only of course"

"my pleasure EVERY ONE GET IN THE CASTLE NOW VOLDAMORT IS ON HIS WAY GET TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE NOW how was that"

"perfect now every one but the phoenixes better follow out that order there is no way we want to risk anything this battle is undocumented which means---" he was cut off by the death eaters And of course there master flying in with force attacking a few first years the teachers and Luna got out Luna joining her fellow phoenixes in battle with voldamort they did there best and he was all but over powered it was not long before they had forced him to call a retreat but it was long enough Alice, Lilly, Sirius, and Peter (they all tried not to smile at the last one) were in the hospital wing all but Peter only had miner injuries luckily but sadly Frank, James and though they had never personally met him they were distressed to hear Giden Prewet a seventh year was also there

The morning after the battle breakfast was served in the common rooms for those who did not know the injured and the Hospital wing for those who did " I have to visit Frank I need to see him" Alice said this in distress as she had woken up to the news of her boyfriends whereabouts Lily was admitting her need to see James as well apparently Harry's presence had made her admit that he was sweet and kind once he saw him interact with Harry and take a crucio curse for her helped

"Alright you two and Padfoot and Moony will be let out after breakfast so we can go ask madam pomphrey now about getting you all to go to saint mungo's" the phoenixes new convincing the matron would be hard so they set out together to talk her into it

"madam pomphrey we were wondering if we could get transportation for four to go to saint mungo's later today"

"I'm sorry mister porter but after the battle unless you get an escort and aporate you will not be able to get any way there the floo is in constant use for patent transfer and a portkey will be denied I'm afraid that your not the only one to come to me about such an act Fabian prewett was here not an hour ago"

"madam pomphrey what about phoenix fire travel"

"I would say yes to that but the headmasters bird is not for you to travel with nor would he unless you are fully trusted"

"well I wasn't thinking about Fox" Harry got quick permission from his friends without the nurse hearing any thing

"if you were not considering the headmasters bird then what were you thinking of surely you do not know anyone else which such a rare bird"

"no none of us own a phoenix but that says nothing for our anamagi forms" with this the eight students were replaced with eight phoenixes flying gracefully in place shocking the nurse

"well I guess that's set but one thing I ask you make take those four you choice but also I ask that you take Fabian he is extremely eager to see his twin and this would be his only way"

the group looked at each other in silent debate then transforming back with his friends Harry spoke "we'll do it if we can get him to swear never to tell any one"

"very well I will have him come down here from class I suggest you and your friends go back to your tower to get ready for the visit to saint mungo's you can use my office to leave so you do not attract attention from other students as it is protacall to leave for saint mungo's through the nurses office"

the group left happy for there privilege of visiting Frank and James in fact as they left the hospital wing every one stared as Alice and Lilly twirled around letting the hems of there robes battle worn spun and twirled every one knew from there sight that they had fought yet they seemed happy why? It was a surprise to all and of course it was Severis who took notice of it first

"Lilly did you get hit in the head yesterday" the phoenixes did there best to act as they did not no there future professor who they all respected now that they had learned he was not bad or arrogant (well not to much) but really just upset at the loss of his best friend

"no Sev I did not hit my head I'm just happy because somehow these eight here found a way to get me and Alice to go to Saint Mungo's soon to see for me James And Alice to see Frank"

the young boy looked at her like she was crazy "Lilly you must have hit your head your talking about Potter you hate Potter with a passion remember"

"well Sev I used to hate James you see but the last day or so I realized he is realized that he can be really nice and sweet yesterday in the battle he jumped in front of some new unknown curse for me it could have done anything it could have killed him but her took the risk and it was some sort of curse that was really painful"

"he did that wow I didn't think he would do that for anyone you know how he treats me" at this point it was time for Harry to interrupt

"you know James and the marauders only target you all the time because James is afraid that you and Lilly will be more then friends at some point"

"how do you know that and for that matter who are you any way"

"I'm Harry porter I know because I am his roommate and he all but told me and my friends you know all you have to do is let him know that you and Lilly are just friends"

"alright then Lilly do you think you can ask him and his friends not to curse me next time I try to talk to him"

"sure thing now we have to all go change and get ready we have to meet the other person going with us in about an hour"

"right then see you all when you get back" with that they all left for the Gryphndor common rooms while severis headed toward the dungeons

"Hurry up guys we have to go" this was called to two seventh years who were taking to long restocking there instant darkness powder having used all of there stock the night before

it was not to long before the seventh years were lent some powder that the fifth year boys had already bagged and went down the stairs to see the girls all waiting trying there best to copy Luna as to entertain themselves "sky how do you do it I'm about to hex those two oafs for making us wait so long"

"Ginny how dare you even try to use such hexes on your brothers"

"nice try sharp nose Tallons but not going to happen" as the group walked there was no more noise from any one as they all knew that they were going to see James Potter sick and that was defiantly not a sight even the marauders had seen that Harry had not even thought about it but oh well he was sure that seeing his friends would cheer James up and all the phoenixes had to be there to bring five people as they needed to such a long distance

the group reached the hospatal wing and swore Fabian Prewet to secrecy then they left for saint mungo's they then waited in line and the witch who was kind pointed them to the wing with the injured from the battle where Fabian joined his twin and the others went several beds down passing several sick students and finally they ended up at the beds of Frank and James

the curtan's were drawn in a way making it so that the two patents could only seen by each other and any one who visited them of course so the group smiled as the charts that showed the patents names read the names of there friends they headed in the curtans to be greeted of the sight of the two friends talking quietly

"hey guys what are you doing here by the way wear is here"

"well you are at saint Mungo's and thanks to the phoenixes by the way sense its only us and Fabian prewett who gets to leave the castle"

"wow how did you guys manage that"

"simple we found a means of travel no one else has"

"smart any way what's going on with the battle were there any deaths many injured"

"well yes there were plenty injured but no deaths on are side have been reported though one death eater was found dead"

"alright then well we figure that are parents are here and have gone to get tea or something because that would be the only way they would leave"

"right that makes sense I suppose" Harry got odd looks from every one around even his friends

"what I wouldn't know would I"

"you have a good point you wouldn't know would you" At this point the curtains were pulled back in walked for adults in there thirties Harry knew one as Neville's grandmother another looked a lot like Frank so it must have been his father the other two must have been his grandparents

"what would someone not know" Sirius was about to answer when Harry cut in

"He was just agreeing with me about me not knowing anything about something James said" this did not seem to satisfy the man who he assumed was the eldest Potter

"James what did you say anyway"

"wow someone has a lot of questions forget it dad it was just some general comment about parents and Harry wouldn't know about that with reason"

"alright now I don't think I have been introduced to all of your friends here do you mind" Mr. potter seemed to think that he should not pry further

"oh right sorry this is Lilly Evans, Harry Porter, Neville Lindon, Luna Lord, Hermione Granger, Ginny west, Ron West, George West, Fred west, and Alice Thomas " he pointed to each in turn and his slight smile at each of the time travelers last names did not go amiss

"oh and what do you find so funny about your friends last names" this made the time travelers tense slightly but it was well hidden as they did not want to be caught by these adults telling them the fate of there kids would not go over well

"I don't think there last names are funny" he was lying and that much was clear

"James you never answered my question and you know you cant lie to me" James looked pleading at the time travelers quickly but his mother did not notice the time travelers talked it over through there phoenix phones as they were called by the group and decided to cast a few protective charms over the bed then nodded at his father to allow him to tell

"alright there's no hiding it from you the seven people I tried not to laugh while introducing- by the way haven't I mentioned Lilly enough over the last four summers-plus Hermione are from about twenty or so years in the future and I was trying not to laugh because well all of them but Hermione of course are from well known pure blood families"

"yes and we will all just go and think this is not some weird joke why"

"well before we go into that story let me properly introduce them"

"alright then"

"this is Ginny Weasly her older brothers Fred George and Ron, Luna Lovegood, Neville longbottom" at this he had to pause because of gasps from the older Longbottoms "and finally Harry Potter" at this name the two elder Potters gasped in surprise at his last name

"now we better explain everything"

"I think it would be best if you just told us Your parents name first"

"alright "Harry's parents were Lilly and James Potter Neville's are Frank and Alice longbottom"

"why did you use the past tense"

"um Harry's an orphan unless we change time which we are"

"you mean that Lilly and James died" this came from James' mom who looked ready to cry"

"I'm afraid so but we are going to take advantage of whatever brought us here and work things to fit are time and be better for us"

"how do you plan to do that"

"well as Harry and Hermione no from experence that things are not always what they seem we can change time without changing a thing as they have done only on a much smaller scale"

"wait you didn't tell us about this when did you change time before now" this was said by Lilly who trying to sound disapproving and failing

"in our third year well we explained about meeting Sirius well he was captured for a time and so we went back in time and save not only a hipagryph but Sirius from death or a fate worse"

"okay what is worse then death anyway"

"the dementors kiss of course"

"what's that" a very confused looking mister Potter said this

"are serious it's when the dementor sucks your soul out"

"when did the ministry start doing this last time I checked they never would"

"well it happens any way we should probally explain where you are for the fourteen years that have passed in our time with all of this happening"

"yes what did happen to all of us"

"well you to were said to have holed up in Potter manner never leaving we assume that you are there as is said but that is were the supposed dead are as well it would make sense the most"

"yes I guess so" they went on explaining every thing the older Potters and Long bottoms needed to live then as the students left getting Fabian Prewett as they went they got back to Hoqwarts they went to dinner happily and even let Snape set with them not even the Marauders complained that night he was taken into there trust and promised for the sake of the future to be horrible to all houses but his own as a teacher and become a spy and do all he had to

"so how are you really sure that James is only jealous of me"

"because Sirius told me back in my own time"

"I guess that makes sense but if you don't mind me asking why would he tell you that"

"Ginny might have mentioned something about an accident with her ex-boyfreind"

"what did you do"

"he hexed him into a wall"

"it was duling club I said I wasn't going easy on any one"

"and that had nothing to do with him wanting to get back together with me"

"none at all"

"Harry"

"alright maybe a little tiny bit but still did you have to tell Sirius"

"Kind of I thought he might give you a warning about not doing something stupid to Flinch-Fletchly"

"fair enough"

"wait you to are going out"

"yes we are didn't we ever mention that"

"no you didn't"

"alright well mom can you keep quite and make sure dad does when your in the future not a lot of people know well only the marauders and the phoenixes know"

"hmm is there any reason why you didn't tell any one else"

"yes gossip at Hogwarts about anyone is annoying for one and secondly know one really wants Harry to get hurt so telling any other weasly would be bad considering Ginny has three other brothers that are all out of Hogwarts and really over protective"

"makes sense I'll make sure James keeps quite when the time for it comes"

"thank you"

with these last words it was up to bed for every one and so they all left tired and ready for some well earned sleep

A/N: hope you like it by the way Snape is only Lilly's friend in this story and he dosent like her in any other way


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: for those of you who do not believe in common sense I do not own harry potter

The time change

Chapter five

James and Sirius returned in a week it so happened that the week they returned was the same week that Professor Fig was to leave and they were to get a new teacher it also happened that the boys day back that the fifth years had defense straight after breakfast

"so I don't suppose you guys have any idea who the new teacher is to be for defense do you"

"no we have found better ways to take up are time then look for information on something they were going to tell us any way"

"alright not what I meant but what did you do while we were gone"

"practiced duels worked on controlling things practiced use of devices discovered something important found a way home you know nothing to interesting"

"wait you found a way home and your still here why"

"we aren't quite finished here we have one small detail to work out"

"and what would that be"

"who's going to be taking your place"

"well it has to be someone who loves Harry that takes Lilly's place and it has to be someone that deeply cares for her that takes James place we have an idea but were not positive yet and weather or not we save the prewits is another good question"

"save the Prewits and go with this couple whoever they are I'm sure they will do fine" and that the group did by the same time next week when professor Thistle gave them a boring lecture they told those in there confadense that would leave that night with there things already backed they were off to there time with many teary goodbyes even the ones who were to die in the place of there loved ones wished them goodbye

the eight Phoenixes landed in the quite room in grim old place as they had planned the fact that it was Quite meant that it had worked as they thought sense Sirius had told them it had been loud filled with music all hours of the day even in the middle of the night so they walked out scared for what they would find of the affect there trip had

when they reached the kitchen all invisible hidden by charms as Harry had thought his cloak would be to easy to locate if they had wanted to remain hidden a little longer and it was a bonas that only a true phoenix anamagi could see through there charm

in the kitchen were Sirius Remus the weasly's Professor Snape and all the people that they had planned on saving not only them but two school age girls that they did not know and it was them who spotted the group

"so when do you think there trip to the past will end"

"I really don't know all I'm sure of is it's been just about three weeks and that's how long they stayed in are time so they should be back soon enough"

"well I hope they didn't travel to far forward and they'll be back within days or so

"um sorry to interrupt but who are they" the younger of the two unknown girls pointed to where the group was standing scaring the phoenixes but as Sirius who had been looking right where they were hadn't seen them then this girl had to be a phoenix anamagi or was capable of being one

every one turned to where the girl was pointing and saw nothing except for the other girl "Hailey your pointing at nothing you no that right" it was Harry's dad who had spoken

"no she's not pointing at nothing she's pointing at those kids over there" now every one was looking hard at the place where they were pointing but they did not see a thing however

"very funny now stop messing around guys"

"but were not are we Rose"

"course not but I bet they are"

"sure so who are your helpers really stop it's not funny" at this all the phoenixes were rolling there eyes and did not dare look at each other for fear of bursting into laughter that was in no way what they wanted though it would be a good way to get them to stop fighting


End file.
